Via Láctea
by Sissi
Summary: Deathfic Kagome era uma estrela. Não importava qual caminho ela tomasse, seu destino seria sempre o mesmo...


**Título:** Via Láctea

**Autora:** Sissi

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não é meu, mas sim de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas da Autora:** Título desta história foi inspirada pela música de mesmo nome da BoA. É uma death-fic, portanto, tomem cuidado. Já que estudei Sango no meu outro one-shot, Medo, decidi estudar a Kagome também. Afinal, ela é uma das minhas personagens favoritas da série. Divirtam-se. E, como prova de que reviews ajudam os autores a melhorar a sua escrita, gostaria de agradecer Hatori Kitsune pelo seu comentário. Você não imagina como a simples menção de como o final desta fic ficou confuso foi inspirador. Mexi algumas coisas aqui e ali, mas em essência, a fic continua igual. Adicionei algumas orações/versos no início da fic ( sim, tentei um pouco de poesia, se bem que sou péssima neste gênero ), e retirei a última cena. Espero que esteja melhor. Ah, a nova última cena é uma experiência após a morte da personagem que morre, e por isso, não se preocupem se não fizer muito sentido. Ela é desconectada com todo o resto da história. Bom, mais ou menos. Ela está conectada com a primeira cena ( o poema ). Digamos que ela responde o que o poema deixa incerto. ;) Mais uma vez, divirtam-se na sua leitura.

* * *

"As flores se abrem e depois se fecham. O brilho das estrelas mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba. Também a Terra, o Sol, a Via Láctea...E até este grande universo que está crescendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o fim chegará. E comparada a essas coisas, a vida humana é insignificante. Naquele curto instante, um homem nasce, ama alguém, odeia alguém, ri, chora, luta, é ferido, sente alegria e tristeza. E, no fim, é coberto por um sono eterno chamado morte..."

- Shaka de Virgem ( Cavaleiros do Zodíaco )

_

* * *

Kagome era uma estrela no vasto escuro universo._

_Ela emanava uma luz que acalentava todos ao seu redor. _

_Ela nasceu, brilhou, e chegada a hora, teria que ir embora. _

_Dois caminhos se apresentavam diante de si. _

_Ela poderia escolher qualquer um deles. _

_Suas irmãs celestes, em geral, escolhiam aquela que fulgurava mais. _

_Kagome, entretanto, não era uma estrela qualquer. _

_Não fazia diferença qual caminho ela escolheria. _

_Afinal, todas as estrelas, incluindo Kagome, tinham o mesmo destino final..._

* * *

Uma suave brisa de inverno, vestida de folhas vermelhas e amarelas, roçou as faces de uma jovem japonesa que se encontrava sentada na borda de um velho poço também japonês. Ela abriu a boca, e um longo suspiro quebrou o silêncio. As mãos da garota apertavam as paredes de madeira do poço com muita força, a tal ponto que, se ela não tomasse cuidado, poderia lesar sua pele, e um rio vermelho e rico se espalharia à sua volta.

A garota respirou profundamente, e olhou ao seu redor. Gotas de água cristalina escorriam pela suas faces rosadas, e com uma mão trêmula, ela secou-as com rapidez, como se tivesse medo que alguém a visse naquele estado. Ela molhou seus lábios, e olhando mais uma vez à sua volta, tomou coragem, e pulou para dentro do poço.

Nada aconteceu.

Nenhuma luz rósea e quente a envolveu, permitindo sua viagem pelas eras. Nenhum calor vindo do peito, originado pela Jóia de Quatro Almas que ali repousaria. Nada. Por um momento, durante sua queda, o tempo parou, estagnou. As cores do mundo tornaram-se apenas duas: branco e preto; Kagome, neste mundo, era uma estranha cor cinza.

Kagome se ajoelhou e começou a socar o chão coberto de terra de quinhentos anos atrás. Seus socos eram furiosos e desesperados. Suas lágrimas caíam e molhavam o chão, e com o tempo, suas mãos começaram a se sujar de lama e de sangue. Kagome desabou em alguns instantes. Seu corpo, saudável fisicamente, estava exausto emocionalmente. Com uma mão trêmula e suja, ela tirou a franja que cobria seus olhos, sujando sua pele conseqüentemente. Olhando para cima, ela podia vislumbrar algumas nuvens entremeando no azul límpido do céu. Ela sorriu, porque, mesmo numa situação angustiante como aquela, o mundo conseguia permanecer belo acima de tudo.

- Kagome!!

- Kagome!! Onde está você?!

A garota abaixou os seus olhos para o seu colo, deixando seus braços cair para os seus lados. Ela estava imunda, coberta de lama e de folhas secas de árvores, além de manchas vermelhas nas suas mãos e na testa. Ela tentou mexer as suas pernas, mas elas estavam cansadas demais para seguirem as suas ordens. Com um suspiro, ela desistiu e permaneceu sentada, ouvindo as vozes de seus amigos chamando-na.

Ela abanou a cabeça, e sorriu para si mesma.

Quando as vozes começaram a ficar cada vez mais fraca, ela sabia que eles estavam indo para o lado errado, ainda procurando-na. Não fazia mal. Eles iriam encontrá-la, apenas não naquele instante. Naquele momento, ela queria ficar só. Sozinha consigo mesma, sozinha com seus pensamentos, e sozinha com suas tristezas.

_Ela precisava se conhecer... Quem era ela?_

Ela retirou de debaixo de sua blusa uma pedra redonda e sem brilho. Parecia ser feita de barro, e Kagome quase riu com esta idéia. Imaginar que a Jóia de Quatro Almas havia se transformado em uma bola inofensiva e sem poder, feita de barro, era uma grande ironia do destino. Ela olhou o objeto entre seus dedos com escrutínio. Não, a jóia parecia morta, como se sua alma tivesse sido tragada para um outro mundo.

_Talvez para o mundo dos mortos..._

Kagome abanou a cabeça. Ela estava fantasiando demais. Ela recolocou a jóia por baixo de sua roupa, e continuou pensativa, dentro do poço Come-Ossos. Já não escutava nenhuma voz vindo da floresta. Por um instante, ela se entristeceu com a idéia, mas logo jogou esta sensação de lado. Não era isso o que ela queria, em primeiro lugar?

Quando teve certeza de que todos os seus amigos haviam deixado as proximidades do velho poço, ela cerrou os dentes, e forçou o seu corpo a se levantar. Não foi um trabalho fácil; ela fincou as unhas entre as pedras que formavam a extensa parede e forçou o seu corpo a subir. Ela podia quase sentir suas unhas se quebrando, mas não importava. Era o único jeito.

Dedo por dedo, suor por suor, ela conseguiu chegar à abertura do poço. Arfando, e com a testa coberta de suor, Kagome quase escorregou pela parede que havia escalado. Seus braços estavam tremendo devido ao extremo esforço realizado, e com um último gesto de força, ela jogou o seu corpo para o alto, tombando para o lado, e ficou ali, esparramada no chão, com o seu rosto virado para a terra. Kagome fechou os olhos, inspirou com dificuldade, e abriu-os devagar.

O mundo ainda estava como antes. Nenhum milagre ocorreu.

Ela quase sorriu com seu infortúnio. Apoiando suas mãos em volta de seu corpo, ela se levantou e, cambaleante, começou a andar em direção da floresta. As árvores já não apresentavam folhagem verde e bonita; muito pelo contrário, estavam nuas, como se houvessem perdido suas roupas para o vento.

Ela se levantou com dificuldade. Fixando uma perna no chão, ela forçou a outra a se dobrar, e apoiando todo o peso do seu corpo na perna parada, esticou a outra, e finalmente, com um pouco de dor nas costas e na cabeça, ela ficou ereta. O vento bateu-lhe nas costas, e voltando seu rosto para a floresta, ela começou a caminhar para lá.

Caminhar não era algo muito difícil. Uma perna de cada vez, direita e esquerda, direita e esquerda, alternadamente. Kagome conseguiu se aproximar da primeira árvore, cujos galhos retorcidos lembravam-lhe de uma bruxa rogando uma maldição. Ela olhou à sua volta. Nenhuma alma viva, nenhum pequeno animal que pudesse lhe fazer companhia. Ela suspirou, resignada.

Sua vida estava repleta de solidão.

* * *

Kagome apoiou uma mão no tronco de uma árvore. Ela virou seu rosto para trás, e só conseguia ver árvores e mais árvores. O velho poço já estava longe de vista, e Kagome se sentiu aliviada com o fato. Ela ouviu um pássaro chilrear, e não conseguindo conter esta emoção que borbulhava em seu peito, ela riu. Seu riso ecoou pela floresta, e pássaros de diversas regiões lançaram-se ao vôo. Pequenos esquilos subiram em árvores e se esconderam dentro de seus ninhos. Formigas, ocupadas como sempre, nem lhe deram atenção. Seu trabalho era a sua vida. Kagome não se importou, ela sorriu para estas esforçadas criaturas, e se pudesse, teria lhes afagados a cabeça. Ela franziu a testa.

Era uma péssima idéia.

Ela tirou o suor de seu rosto com as costas de sua mão. O sol já estava perto do horizonte, prestes a ir dormir. O céu, antes azul com o mar, estava ganhando colorações mais quentes e vivas. Era uma bela cena, mas ela não conseguia desfrutar desta beleza. Sua alma estava negra.

_Inuyasha e Kikyou devem estar juntos e felizes agora..._

Kagome abaixou os seus olhos. O chão estava coberto de folhas secas, que pareciam limpas o suficiente para dormir nelas. Ela se ajoelhou, e começou a amontoar uma pilha de folhas perto das raízes de uma árvore. Satisfeita com seu trabalho, ela se deitou, e esperou as estrelas surgirem no céu.

Não demorou muito, e ela adormeceu, iluminada pela luz cósmica.

* * *

Kagome se ajoelhou diante de um pequeno arbusto. Pequenas e saborosas amoras olhavam-na com calma. Ela lambeu os lábios, e seus dedos acariciaram uma das frutas. Ela retirou-a de seu galho e, com todo o cuidado, colocou-a dentro de sua boca. Quando seus dentes romperam-lhe a pele, um suco doce e azedo penetrou-lhe a mente. Ela engoliu o líquido adocicado, e, naquele momento, sabia que estava perdida.

Com uma fúria desesperada, ela começou a arrancar todas as amoras do arbusto, roubando-lhe suas queridas filhas. Ela colocava-as na boca com avidez, com medo de que elas ganhassem pernas e escapassem. Ela mastigava tudo, de olhos fechados, saboreando o momento. Nunca na sua vida elas tinham um sabor tão delicioso.

Um pequeno som tirou-a de seu estupor. Ela olhou para os lados, seus olhos se concentrando no pequeno arbusto do seu lado. As folhagens verdes balançavam ao som de uma valsa, e Kagome franziu o cenho. Subitamente, um pequeno veado apareceu por entre as folhas, e seu focinho molhado encostou sua mão vermelha. Ela o olhou com doçura, e o animal, percebendo sua bondade, aproximou-se.

Ela pousou uma mão sobre sua cabeça, e massageou seu couro. O animal levantou a cabeça, e seu pescoço ficou exposto. Ela podia ver com toda a claridade sua artéria pulsando por debaixo de pele e músculos.

Ela conteve a respiração, e sua mão moveu da cabeça para o pescoço. Ela podia sentir sua vida em suas mãos, seu sangue fluir por entre seus vasos, e dar continuidade à vida. Os canto de seus lábios subiram um pouco, e ela fitou o veado com alguma emoção que lhe tornava vulnerável.

- Eu sinto muito...

Ela fechou os olhos.

* * *

Kagome sentou diante da fogueira, e observou impassiva as chamas consumirem os galhos secos de árvores que ela havia recolhido antes. Elas comiam com muita voracidade, e, à medida que elas cresciam, o calor ao seu redor também crescia. Kagome pôs seus braços em volta de si, e abaixou a cabeça, descansando seu queixo sobre o topo de seus joelhos.

Ela estava sentada sob um velho carvalho. Era uma árvore grande, alta, bastante imponente, e que, de alguma forma, fazia seu pequeno coração relaxar com sua aparição. Ela levantou os olhos e começou a fitá-la. Era mesmo uma bela árvore.

Um som à sua direita chamou-lhe a atenção. O pequeno veado remexia-se muito, e estava sentado longe da fogueira. Seus olhos brilhantes olhavam a garota com reprovação, e ora olhavam-na, ora olhavam as chamas. Suas patas estavam dobradas embaixo de seu corpo, porém sua cabeça permanecia altiva, em alerta. Kagome se levantou, andou um pouco com pernas cambaleantes, e se sentou do lado do animal. Ela começou a acariciar sua cabeça, e o animal relaxou sob suas mãos.

- Não tenha medo, estou aqui para te proteger, - ela sussurrou.

A noite avançava sem trégua. Em questão de segundos, as estrelas começaram a aparecer. Inicialmente, só se viam pequenos pontos brancos, porém, com o tempo, mais e mais pontos podiam ser vistos. Ela conseguiu traçar algumas constelações, que aprendera com seu pai antes deste morrer. Ela sorriu quando viu seu signo.

- Olhe! Olhe! – ela exclamou para o pequeno animal. Ele levantou a cabeça, fitou o céu, e voltou a dormir. Kagome apenas riu. – Aquela constelação representa o que eu sou, o que eu fui, e o que eu serei.

As estrelas concordaram com sua afirmação.

* * *

Kagome colocou primeiro o pé direito. O frio rapidamente penetrou-lhe por baixo de sua pele, como uma cobra rastejando pelo deserto à procura de presa. Ela retirou esta parte de seu corpo da água gelada, e olhou ao seu redor. Em seguida, ela se olhou através do reflexo que a água do pequeno riacho fornecia.

Seu rosto estava coberto de lama, de arranhões e de um pouco de sangue. Algumas folhas de árvore estavam presas no seu cabelo. Suas mãos estavam cheias de calos, e suas unhas estavam quase pretas de tanto escavar por batatas. Sua roupa, aquele seu uniforme de colegial que ela tanto adorara, estava rasgada na parte da saia, com um corte longitudinal que deixava boa parte de sua coxa à amostra. Seu lenço vermelho, que ela sempre trazia e que já fazia parte do uniforme, estava enrolado em torno de seu tornozelo esquerdo. Por sorte, pelo fato do lenço ser vermelho, não dava para ver o sangue, e Kagome agradeceu aos céus por isto. Sangue sempre lhe fizera estremecer.

O veado aproximou-se da beira do lago,e sorveu um pouco do precioso líquido. Seu pescoço movimentava-se à medida que a água escorrida pela sua garganta, e entrava no seu estômago. Com um último gole, ele levantou a cabeça, e respingos cristalinos lançaram-se ao vôo, e com a luz matinal refletindo-se neles, um pequeno arco-íris foi formado.

Os milagres ainda existem, ela percebeu.

Kagome cerrou os dentes. Ela havia decidido. Um dia sem banho, tudo bem. Dois... Dava para agüentar. No entanto, uma semana inteira sem poder retiraras impurezas físicas que estavam grudadas em seu corpo era demais.

Ela prendeu o nariz com os dedos, e com um único salto, caiu para dentro do lago. Um segundo arco-íris se formou, que durou um pouco mais que o seu predecessor. Kagome sentiu pontadas e fisgadas em volta de todo o seu corpo, e seus músculos pareciam gritar de dor. Ela mexeu as pernas, batendo para frente e para trás, até que emergiu da superfície do lago. Ela desprendeu o nariz, abriu a boca, e inspirou profundamente. Seus pulmões estavam queimando quando o ar novo entrou em contato com a fina parede dos alvéolos.

Seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente. Seus lábios, se alguém pudesse vê-los agora, estavam ficando azuis. Kagome esfregou seus braços e suas pernas. Quando, por fim, o frio se tornou insuportável, ela se dirigiu à terra firme. A água escorria pela sua pele, e por entre seus fios de cabelo, caindo e formando uma grande poça em torno de seus pés. Ela pegou suas roupas, e cheirando-as, fez uma careta.

Ela começou a se secar com sua roupa suja. Quando sua pele ficou seca, ela se sentou debaixo de uma árvore, e rezou para que não chovesse ou ventasse. Ela segurava sua roupa molhada entre suas mãos, e olhava ao seu redor. Não havia nenhum cipó que ela pudesse usar para pendurar seu vestuário. Ela suspirou.

Kagome se levantou de seu lugar, e andou em direção da fogueira que havia feito na noite anterior. Já estava tudo morto, o que era de se esperar. Ela pegou uma vareta longa, e começou a remexer nas cinzas. Nenhum único pedaço de madeira havia restado. Ela colocou suas roupas num canto, e foi em busca de mais graveto.

Não demorou muito, e ela estava de volta com uns cinco ou seis troncos de madeira. Parecia que algum youkai estava treinando ali perto. Não havia perigo; ela não sentira nenhuma aura maligna por ali.

Ela depositou os objetos sobre as cinzas, e pegando dois, ela começou a esfregá-los com força. Nada parecia estar acontecendo, até que um cheiro de queimado, e uma pequena fumaça cinza começaram a se formar do local atritado. Ela continuou, e em seguida, um pequeno fogo começava a consumir a madeira seca.

Kagome deixou a própria natureza tomar seu curso. Ela pegou sua roupa, e se aproximou do fogo. Com as mãos estendidas, ela esperou a água evaporar. Os segundos se tornaram minutos, e os dedos de Kagome já estavam queimando. Ela segurou um grito de dor, continuando firme em sua missão.

Foi com lágrimas nos olhos, e dedos vermelhos, que ela vestiu seu uniforme de colegial.

* * *

Lágrimas caíam do céu, molhando o chão, a floresta, as casas e os seres vivos. Kagome encolheu ainda mais na pequena caverna que havia encontrado algumas horas antes. Fora uma providência dos Deuses, Kagome disse para si mesma. Afinal, ela merecia um prêmio de consolação por ter derrotado Naraku – com a ajuda de seus amigos, é claro -, e ter feito um desejo totalmente puro.

_Tão puro que só lhe trouxe tristeza..._

Ela sorriu para a escuridão. Era estranho como, na maioria das vezes quando chove, a atmosfera fica impregnada com escuridão. As nuvens escuras cobrem o céu, os animais se escondem em seus ninhos, e as pessoas se refugiam em seus lares secos, esperando a tempestade passar. As pessoas geralmente ficam com uma aura cansada, como se a chuva significasse o fim, quando ela significava a vida. Kagome abanou a cabeça.

Ela sempre gostara da chuva, do seu cheiro de terra molhada, do seu frescor quando as lágrimas deixam de ser derramadas.

Ela observava o cenário apresentado diante de seus olhos com um ar sonhador. Se a chuva representava vida – pelo menos, para ela, - então aquele momento significava um novo ciclo à sua vida.

Entretanto, uma sombra pairou sobre seus olhos, e ela se recostou na parede da caverna, ouvindo os pingos de chuva batendo contra o solo.

_Uma nova vida sem meus amigos, sem o Inuyasha, sem amor... _

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Ela estava sozinha naquele mundo, naquela era.

O som de galopes despertou-a de seu estupor. Ela virou o seu rosto para a entrada da caverna, e claro como a luz do dia, uma mancha escura se aproximava se seu local com muita rapidez. Ela prendeu a respiração, e suor começou a escorrer de suas têmporas. Ela abafou um pequeno grito quando o monstro finalmente se revelou.

Era o pequeno veado.

Ele se aproximou de Kagome. Ele tocou sua mão com seu focinho molhado, e em seguida, começou a lamber as lágrimas que escorriam pela sua faze. Kagome soluçou, e mais lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos Ela envolveu o inocente animal com seus braços, prendendo-o no calor de seu corpo. Ela encostou seus lábios sobre sua testa, e sorriu.

- Obrigada por me lembrar que não estou sozinha.

* * *

Kagome estava com muito frio, e sua barriga não parava de roncar. Seu corpo todo estava fraco, muito fraco. Uma sensação de náusea tomou conta de seu ser, e tossindo com força, ela colocou uma mão sobre seus lábios, tentando aplacar sua doença. Quando ela se acalmou, seus olhos se arregalaram. Suas mãos estavam cobertas de sangue.

Ela caminhou em direção do riacho. Suas pernas demandavam descanso, porém seus lábios rachados e sua garganta seca protestavam furiosamente. Ela se abaixou, e com os dedos apoiados no chão, ela bebeu do riacho. A água pura e fria entrou em choque com sua febre, e sua mente ficou nublada de vapor.

Ela tossiu novamente. O sangue espalhou-se na água, e diluiu-se, ficando cada vez mais fraco. De vermelho, tornou-se rosa, até que desapareceu por completo.

Seus braços não conseguiam mais suportá-la, e seu corpo todo caiu. Ela se virou, e ficou a fitar o céu azul.

Seu coração batia furiosamente dentro de seu peito. Era um trabalho árduo, porém ele não reclamava. Seus pulmões, por outro lado, não paravam de fazer um som esquisito, um som agudo, e toda vez que ela tossia, saía sangue. Ela levantou uma mão para o céu, e fitou seus dedos. Eles estavam sujos, como sempre, mas não foi isso lhe chamou a atenção. Seus dedos estavam muito magros. A sua pele parecia quase querer cair fora, descascar como quando ela tomava muito sol na praia. Ela lambeu os lábios, e descobriu que eles ainda estavam secos.

Ela inspirou profundamente. O mundo pesava-lhe nos ombros, como Atlas. Por um momento, ela começou a redigir uma carta dentro de sua mente.

_Caro Atlas, _

_Gostaria de uma dica: como o senhor consegue carregar o mundo nas suas costas? Não é um fado muito grande para o senhor? Afinal, mesmo sendo uma criatura mítica, a monotonia e o peso devem afetar-lhe, não? Por favor, responda-me o quanto antes. Estou passando por uma situação semelhante à sua. _

_Atenciosamente, _

_Kagome Higurashi_

Não era uma carta muito informal, porém ela não se referia a ele com "você", e sim com "senhor", o que ela acreditava ser o mais correto. A carta estava ótima, e ela o mandaria pelo correio se ela ao menos soubesse seu endereço. Ah, era uma pena.

Seu novo amigo se aproximou de seu corpo caído. Ela sorriu para o seu companheiro.

- Olá. Veio me visitar pela última vez?

Ele lambeu sua face, e ela riu de cócegas. Ela acariciou seu pescoço, e sua mão parou mais uma vez no seu pescoço. O toque de seu pulso era hipnotizante.

Ela olhou-o com lágrimas em seus olhos. Este seu novo amigo lhe fizera companhia nos momentos mais difíceis. Era árduo se despedir dele. Ela começou a massagear sua cabeça, seu pescoço, seu corpo, e, por fim, deu–lhe um beijo.

- Continue puro deste jeito. Sei que é difícil, mas vale a pena.

Era um conselho para ele, ou para ela? Ela não saberia responder. Com um último suspirou, ela olhou o céu, e o belo azul cristalino do mar foi sua última visão naquele mundo.

* * *

Alguns arbustos a alguns metros de Kagome balançaram, e uma figura imponente apareceu dentre as folhagens. Era uma figura altiva, vestida de branco, vermelho e preto, e cujos olhos dourados olhavam a garota caída no chão. A espada que repousava ao seu lado começou a pulsar, e Sesshoumaru retirou Tenseiga de sua bainha.

Ele levantou a espada, e fixou seus olhos nas figuras do outro mundo, responsáveis pela travessia das almas do mundo dos vivos para o dos mortos. Com um único movimento, ele seria capaz de destroçar aquelas criaturas patéticas, devolver a vida a esta garota. Com um único movimento, o grande Sesshoumaru era capaz de devolver a vida aos mortos.

A alma da garota começou a se desprender de seu corpo. Ela se apoiou no chão com os braços, e apoiando-se neles, ela levantou seu torso. Seus olhos perscrutaram os dois globos dourados que olhavam-na com seriedade. Ela abanou a cabeça. Ele, após alguns segundos, após adentrar sua alma, assentiu com a cabeça, e abaixou a Tenseiga. Kagome se levantou por completo, e, seguindo as criaturas do outro mundo, começou a andar.

Sesshoumaru recolocou sua espada na bainha. Foram os olhos dela que lhe fizeram aceitar sua silenciosa súplica. Eles irradiavam uma emoção que lhe era tão conhecida. Ele sabia o que era a solidão. Com um movimento de corpo, ele se virou, e voltou para o seu acampamento, onde Rin e Jaken estariam esperando-o. Seu cabelo voou por um instante, e se posicionou novamente nas suas costas, formando uma perfeita cortina de luar. Tudo estava como antes. Ele não matou, nem salvou ninguém. Sesshoumaru estava como antes.

* * *

Kagome deu alguns passos quando dois caminhos apareceram diante de seus olhos. Um era branco, e o outro, vermelho. Ela podia sentir vibrações dos dois, chamando-a. O caminho branco era reluzente, e quase machucava seus olhos claros. A cor era tão pura e bela que Kagome quase inconscientemente começou a andar em sua direção. Parecia que uma linha invisível a puxava para lá, porém, Kagome puxou os freios, e pensou: será este o caminho correto para mim?

O outro caminho era vermelho, um vermelho vivo como o sangue. Ela sentiu náusea ao se deparar com ela. Ela segurou a respiração. Sangue lhe lembrava de sofrimento.

De paixão.

De vida.

O caminho branco dava-lhe paz e segurança. Ela se sentia segura com ele. Entretanto, faltavam emoções. Ela não sentia paixão, ou medo, ou repulsa, e muito menos alegria. Ela não sentia nada, apenas uma estranha calmaria. Ela fechou os olhos, e deixou seu coração ditar seu caminho.

Seus pés pisaram sobre o primeiro ladrilho vermelho. Em seguida, seu outro pé pisou no ladrilho seguinte, também vermelho. Ela continuou o seu caminho escolhido. Um pé atrás do outro.

À medida que ela caminhava, os ladrilhos vermelhos diluíam-se e terminavam brancos como o outro caminho. Kagome não virara o rosto para trás, assim não sabia que isto estava acontecendo. Sabia apenas que escolhera emoções ao invés de paz. Era a escolha correta?

Ela acreditava que sim.

* * *

Kagome piscou algumas vezes. A luz branca que emanava do local era muito forte, e ela podia sentir lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Várias estrelas flutuavam ao seu redor, e juntas, formavam um belo caleidoscópio, cujos reflexos eram transmitidos para todo o resto do universo. Um pequeno menino, que se encontrava num país distante, num planeta longínquo, admirava a dança eterna destas atrizes celestiais.

Kagome suspirou. Ela sentia paz dentro de sua alma.

As estrelas sorriram para sua irmã. Todas correram para o seu lado, e num piscar de olhos, Kagome viu seu corpo ser consumido pela luz. De seus olhos e de sua boca entreabertos era eliminado um facho de luz que se igualava ao do Sol. Todas as estrelas aplaudiram o espetáculo.

Finalmente, Kagome estava novamente entre suas irmãs. Já não era sem tempo.

Lágrimas roçavam-lhe as faces. Dedos trêmulos tocavam lábios também trêmulos. Olhos azuis, tão límpidos quanto o mar, resplandeciam.

Ainda um pouco insegura, ela levantou os olhos, e não pôde conter um grito.

Uma centelha explodiu. Todo o universo gritou.

E Kagome se deixou afundar pela vastidão dos cosmos.

_A Via-Láctea era realmente bela em todo o seu esplendor..._

_**-Finis-**_


End file.
